Hello, I Love You
by The Ghost of Gary Oak
Summary: Pre-Deathly Hallows. For a long time, James fancied Lilly. For a long time, Lilly hated James. For a beautiful, but short time, they were in love. And for seven years, they attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, where they would laugh, learn, love and live. Until the dark shadow of Voldemort crept across the nation and the best and brightest of Hogwarts fell to ruin.
1. Chapter 1: Letters - Part 1

**Hello, I Love You**

Chapter 1: The Letters – Part 1

A loud, girlish scream tore through the house.

If you live with Petunia Evans that's a bit of a usual occurrence.

Fortunately Lily Evans had an aversion to screaming, she felt it made her weak. She hated being weak. She shared this trait with James Potter. Although at this point in time, June 22nd, she had no clue. Nor would she for a few years. Not until November 7th 1976, when Lily and James were in 6th year when she caught him at the top of the astronomy tower, crying his eyes out. As it was, right now she didn't even know what astronomy was. She was 11 for Merlin's sake, who knows what astronomy is when they're 11?

Lily was, as previously mentioned, 11. She was a bit short for her age, but only by about 3 inches. She was pale, with a smattering of light freckles across her nose and cheeks. But these weren't the things that people noticed when they saw Lily. The first was her bright, intelligent, emerald eyes. The kind of eyes that you knew hid both knowledge and an ability to see right through a lie. The second thing was her hair, whilst not a bright fiery red, or a weasley-esque ginger, it was, in its own right, an inferno-like auburn. It looked like it would burn whoever came into contact with it (and not mildly either).

The phenomenon that caused the patented "Petunia Evans scream" was a large Barn Owl. It had flown through the open kitchen window and landed gracefully on the kitchen counter. It had already started nipping at the bacon Mrs. Evans had made for Petunia when Lily entered the kitchen intending to investigate what had scared her beloved sister so much.

Lily didn't scream when she saw the bird.

She actually it was thought kind of funny.

That is why she started laughing at the look on Petunia's face, when she returned to the kitchen with a broom and the Evans elders in tow

"Why is there an owl in my kitchen?" was the first thing out of Mrs. Evans mouth.

"It's obviously out to ruin my life!" Petunia whinged

"Or it's simply here to deliver a letter, I mean really Petunia you can be overdramatic sometimes." Lily remarked quietly

"Letter?" Petunia replied, her interest piqued

Lily then pointed at a white envelope that was tied to the bird's leg. It appeared to be made out of some kind of thick paper and it had writing on the front of it, in green ink of all colours.

"Why does the letter have your name on it honey?" Lily's mother asked

"This all seems rather odd to me! Stay back Lily, I shall investigate this, god knows what it could be!" Lily's grandfather interrupted before Lily had a chance to reply

Lily's grandfather was a member of the armed forces during the Second Worlds War. And had been in the armed force, up until his retirement in '52. After that he joined the police, he was a desk jockey now, five years away from retirement, but he seemed to enjoy it, although he did seem to search for an opportunity to get back into action. Lily loved him for it but it could get annoying sometimes.

This was one of those times.

But she was too polite to say anything.

Lily's grandfather stepped towards the bird, surprisingly stealthily for such an old man, upon noticing the man approaching her, Lily reckoned the owl was a girl; the bird flew off to the top of a cupboard.

"Huh." Grandfather Evans said

"How about I try Granddad? I mean it is _just_ an owl" Lily asked

She could see the worry in her grandfather's eyes, but then he said she could go ahead, so calling the bird down and promising that it wouldn't get harmed, it flew down and landed by the bacon again. Lily walked towards the bird and it held out its leg. Lily reached out and took the letter from the owl's leg and looked at the front:

**_Miss L. Evans_**

**_The Pink bedroom_**

**_3, Rowling Row_**

**_St. Alban's_**

Upon delivering its charge, the Barn owl took flight out of the open window it entered through.

"That's creepy. How do they know which room I sleep in?" Lily asked sounding slightly scared

"I don't know what to-" Lily's mother began, but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it. All this freakish stuff going on is too weird." Petunia said

She turned around and left the room, then answering the door screamed again.

"What now?" Lily wondered aloud whilst walking to the front door, she passed Petunia in the corridor, she was muttering under her breath about weird old freaks. Lily, suddenly much more interested, walked to the door.

"Good morning Mr..?" Lily asked by way of greeting

"HelloMiss. Evans, I'm Professor Dumbledore. I'm here to tell you about Hogwarts." An old man with long silver hair, a waist length silver beard, who was wearing purple robes that were very simply, and yet ornately, decorated with various moons and stars replied.

"James, would you please make your hair lie flat and get dressed? We're going to a very important ball in an hour, and you still aren't dressed, I bet you haven't even showered." A woman said sternly

"But muuuuuum, I don't wanna go to this stupid ball! It'll be full of boring old people!" James replied in a whiney voice.

"JAMES TRISTAN POTTER!" James' mother shouted, startling James, "ARE YOU CALLING ME OLD?"

"What? No of course not mum, you're only 430 years old, that's young in my book." James replied cheekily, winking at his mother.

A man entered the room before James' mother could retort, attempting to diffuse the situation. Unfortunately seeing as he too had his hair jutting about all over the place and was attempting to tie his tie, and failing admirably, despite having to put one on every day for work, he just further angered James' mother

"YOU!" She yelled, the man paled "TELL YOUR SON TO GET DRESSED." She then turned to James and, putting her face about three inches from his, in a deadly whisper told him "And I'm only 43, so shut it, or I'll personally make sure you never play for Gryffindor quidditch team. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Janet." James' father replied

James just nodded, pale faced.

"Well you heard her lad, stop reading 'Quidditch through the Ages' for the, what is it now, 6th time?" James' father asked

"7th."

"Well stop reading and start getting ready. Come on, Mad-Eye is gonna be at this one."

The young boy's face lit up with excitement "Really?" he asked

"Really."

"Really really?"

"Really really."

"Brilliant. I'll get ready now!" James replied and jumped up, barrelling out of the door and down the hall to the bathroom.

James, like his father, had jet black hair that stuck up in odd places and would only lie flat when soaking wet. He also wore identical glasses to his father, thinking that anything that made him look similar to the Ministry's best and brightest Auror was brilliant. But unlike his father, James was lean and thin and slightly below average height for his age group. Whereas Oliver Marshall Potter, was tall and stocky, having played beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team when he was at HogwartsSchool for Witchcraft and Wizadry.

"Do you think that my Hogwarts letter will come today Dad?" James asked eagerly

"Nah, they don't let kids that don't get ready for Ministry balls go to Hogwarts." Oliver replied masking a grin

"Yeah, sure they don't, that didn't work last month, it isn't gonna work this month." James replied rolling his eyes

"Yes, and we were late for Aunt Agatha's birthday party weren't we? And did it come over the last month James?" James' father asked innocently, still attempting to do his tie while looking in the mirror. In its reflection, he saw James' face drop momentarily.

"It will come…" James muttered

"Of course it will Son, what kind of man would Dumbledore be if he didn't let James Potter into Hogwarts? And we all know what kind of man Albus is don't we?" Oliver asked dropping to a crouch in front of his son

"A batty one?" James said, grinning

"A _great _one." Oliver replied with a chuckle "Now c'mon, get ready, wouldn't want to wind your mother up any more would we?"

"I 'spose not,"


	2. Chapter 2: Letters - Part 2

**Hello, I Love You**

Chapter 2: The Letters – Part 2

"Hogwarts?" Lily asked

The odd man in the purple robes nodded; "Yes Miss. Evans, Hogwarts is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Are you calling me a witch?" Lily asked, shocked

"Yes, is that a problem?" The man on the doorstep enquired, his eyes twinkling merrily

"MUM! THERE'S A _GENTLEMAN_ ON THE PORCH ACCUSING ME OF BEING A WITCH!" Lily shouted down the hall, she then turned to the Headmaster of Hogwarts with an eyebrow raised as if to say 'your move'

"What's that now?" Lily's Grandfather, Cameron Poe Sr., asked

"I was just explaining to the young Miss. Evans, that I am Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and if I might step inside for a moment, I would love to elaborate on what that means," the silver-haired man replied

"Well I'm sure that would be fine, just as long as you aren't one of those weird cultists," Mrs. Evans supposed as she entered the hall

"Are you sure Laurel?" Cameron asked his daughter

"Would I put my daughters in danger Dad?" Laurel demanded

"No." Lily's grandfather responded

"Right, Professor... Dumbledore was it?" Dumbledore confirmed the question "Great, if you'd just go on through to the sitting room I'll put the kettle on,"

Lily's grandfather led the way into the sitting room and stood by the fireplace, keeping his eyes trained sharply on the strange man in the purple robes who looked old enough to be _his_ grandfather, and yet positively secreted youthful exuberance. It was strange, and It mad Cameron Poe nervous.

Professor Dumbledore entered the door moments later, and noticing Lily's grandfather standing proceeded to move across the room and was about to sit in a brown leather chair that looked as if it had not been sat in for a long time when Lily entered the room.

"Not there," She said quickly "I'm sorry sir, but that's my father's chair." Lily offered no further explanation than that

"Of course," he pointed at the sofa "May I?"

Lily smiled at him, showing a bright, white set of teeth "Thank you Professor."

Mrs. Evans chose that moment to enter the sitting room carrying four mugs, some milk and a teapot on a tray. "Unfortunately," she said "Petunia has decided to stay in her room for the remainder of your visit, Professor. I'm afraid she feels she has had too many shocks already today and couldn't possibly chance any more," She smiled at the Professor.

"Thank you for the tea Mrs. Evans," Professor Dumbledore said, his beard twitching, knowing it was probably the owl that frightened poor Petunia. The silver man in the purple robes then took a moment to study the family he had come to visit, and the remarkable girl that would, hopefully, soon be joining him at Hogwarts.

Mrs. Evans, he noticed, looked remarkably like her father. She had his strong, piercing eyes. And she too had a lean figure. She also seemed to have this sort of no-nonsense air about her, the type one gets from being a military brat.

Lily's grandfather appeared to be somewhere around the age of 52, either that or he looked very good for his age. Dumbledore chuckled to himself. Cameron Poe had strong, piercing blue eyes, like his daughter. And he looked like he could easily and swiftly cross the room and be ready to protect his family from whatever danger Dumbledore might have brought with him.

Lily, on the other hand, had an extremely interested look on her face, and yet a slightly guarded look in her eyes.

"So, _Professor_, what can we help you with?" Lily's grandfather asked distrustfully

"Well, Mr. Poe, it's not so much what you can help _me _with, as I can help your granddaughter," Dumbledore replied "And please, call me Albus."

"Okay then, Albus, what is Hogwarts?" Mrs. Evans asked in a blunt voice

"It is, like I have already said, a school of witchcraft and wizardry." Albus pronounced mysteriously, his eyes still twinkling merrily

"Yes, I gathered that. But what does that mean, and please, it's early, I don't really have time for riddles." Mrs. Evans warned

"Your daughter, Mrs. Evans, is a witch," Professor Dumbledore answered, taking a breath "Have you ever noticed that odd things happen around your daughter when she is feeling very strong feelings?"

"Well…" Mrs. Evans said, thinking about the last time that Lily had one of her 'moments'

"Yes." Lily spoke up for the first time "I was in the park a few weeks ago, and I picked up a flower, and it was so pretty I just felt _really_ happy, and all of a sudden it sort of, shone with light, I was scared by it and the flower just closed up..." Lily retold her story in a quiet voice, and yet it filled the entire room

"That's exactly what I'm talking about Lily," Dumbledore said "That's the kind of thing we teach you to develop, control and safely use at Hogwarts." He paused dramatically, obviously enjoying the moment "At Hogwarts we teach you… _magic_."

.

.

.

"Mr. Potter a moment of your time please?" A young man in fashionable grey robes was waiting outside of Peverell Hall in Yorkshire, where the Potters were spending their summer. The house looked somewhat like it belonged to people the muggles call "old money". And, in all fairness, that's what it was. The Potter line could be traced back for centuries. And it was rumoured that the Potters were descendents of Godric Gryffindor. One of the four founders of Hogwarts, and a man James aspired to be like.

"If you don't mind Mr…?" James' father replied exhaustedly

"Lane, sir, Clark Lane." The reporter answered

"Right, Mr. Lane, if you don't mind, we are already late for a very important arrangement, which we wuld very much like to keep, so if you'll excuse us." This last part was not framed as a question, but as a statement. You don't mess with Oliver Potter, he was the Ministry's top auror for a reason.

"Of course sir, but I was just wondering if you had a moment to talk about the recent death of those five muggles in Wycombe? And the man who _claims_ to have done the deed, Voldemort?" The reporter asked smirking slightly

"How do you know…" Oliver Potter tailed off slightly "The Ministry will be releasing a statement tomorrow. Good evening sir." And with that, Oliver Potter summoned a house elf to his side. "Bob, would you please escort Mr. Lane off the premises? Thank you."

Bob the house elf then proceeded to take hold of Clark Lane's hand and apparate away immediately.

"You know James; I still don't understand why you _insisted _on calling that poor elf _Bob_ of all names." James' mother said shaking her head "Now come here and take my hand, we're going to the Prewett's _right now_." This last part was said to James' father, who looked like he wanted to go after that reporter and find out how he had known about the Wycombe killings.

"Yes, of course Darling." Oliver said, shaking himself out of his reverie.

"'Scuse me sirs, ma'am. But there appears to have been a delivereh, fo' young Master James 'ere." Said a voice at waist height in a guff, cockney patois

"BRILLIANT!" exclaimed James "My Hogwarts letter finally came!"

Mrs. Potter sighed "We're never going to get to the Prewett's now are we?"

"Yes we are. Come along James, you can read that when we get home." Mr. Potter said, a stern expression on his face

James was an intelligent boy, especially so for a child so young. Alas, at times his brilliance was put towards slightly more _juvenile _practices. But right now, he new better than to push his luck with his father, so he complied. "Yes father," He replied

Leaving his letter with Bob, James proceeded to take his mother's hand and the Potter family apparated to the Ministry ball they were to be attending.

Bob the house elf also apparated away, but he went inside the house and carefully laid the letter on James' bedside table.

_**Master J. Potter**_

_**The Green bedroom**_

_**Peverell Hall**_

_**North Yorkshire**_


End file.
